Love is
by WorkHardPlayHarder
Summary: This the story of how love changed the lives of these 4 women forever. But this is also the story of 3 men  and 1 woman  who taught these women a little something about love.
1. Chapter 1

_What's your opinion on love?_

**Rachel**: It's something that Barbara Streisand got. Funny Girl? She didn't get the guy because he went after the more attractive, more alluring girl. Hollywood and Broadway lead us on with these stories of how women get these amazing guys in their lives and that's it. They show the trouble we go through trying to get them but never what we have to deal with once we have them. In reality, there's no such thing as a happy ending.

**Quinn**: It's magical. No matter how cliche that sounds, it is. And it's what makes you want to get up in the morning, knowing that someone is out there, waiting for you to jump into their arms like Baby and have your very Patrick Swayze lift you into the air while a romantic song plays in the background. It's everything happy rolled into one. No matter who you are, love can always be around jut for you.

**Emma**: It's bullshit! You give your heart to someone and they take it and stop on it with their crappy Converses and *sniffle* just let you have the broken pieces. Love sucks and it sucks bad. I hate love. And I hate the fact that no matter what you do, it's never going to stop hurting because Hollywood keeps coming out with movies about people being happily in love. It sucks. I hate it. *sniffle sniffle*

**Santana: **I don't believe in love. It's a figment of everyone's imagination. I believe in one night stands and dry-humping some random good-looking dude in a club. Not that love bullshit. Leave that to Rach, Fabray, and the Ginger.

**Information:**  
><strong>Name:<strong> Rachel Barbara Pillsbury  
><strong>Age:<strong> 23  
><strong>Living in:<strong> Los Angeles  
><strong>Education:<strong> Madame Dupree's Academy of the Arts in Sacramento {K-6} Jefferson Junior High School {7-12} USC {College years, Degree in Teaching, Music}  
><strong>Job:<strong> Music teacher at a high school  
><strong>Home Life:<strong> Downtown loft, three roommates : Quinn Fabray, Emma Schuester {soon to be Pillsbury...again}, Santana Lopez  
><strong>Past Relationships:<strong> Jesse St. James {6 years}, Sam Evans {2 years}, Blaine Anderson {2 weeks}  
><strong>Relationship Status:<strong> Single, definetly not ready to mingle.

**Name:** Quinn Fabray  
><strong>Age:<strong> 23  
><strong>Living in:<strong> Los Angeles  
><strong>Education:<strong> Earlstown Elementary School {K-5} Jefferson Junior High School {6-12} USC {College years, Degree in Nursing}  
><strong>Job:<strong> Nurse at LA General  
><strong>Home Life:<strong> Downtown loft, three roommates : Rachel Pillsbury, Emma Schuester {soon to be Pillsbury...again}, Santana Lopez  
><strong>Past Relationships:<strong> Artie Abrams {3 years} Mike Chang {2 years}  
><strong>Relationship Status:<strong> In a Relationship with Finn Hudson

**Name: **Emma Pillsbury-Schuester  
><strong>Age: <strong>39  
><strong>Living in: <strong>Los Angeles  
><strong>Education: <strong>Capetown Boarding School {K-8} Merrymont High School {9-12} NYU {College years, degree in Psychology}  
><strong>Job: <strong>Therapist  
><strong>Home Life: <strong>Downtown loft, three roommates : Rachel Pillsbury, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez  
><strong>Past Relationships: <strong>Will Schuester, Carl Howell  
><strong>Relationship Status:<strong> Soon to be Divorced

**Name:** Santana Lopez  
><strong>Age:<strong> 23  
><strong>Living in:<strong> Los Angeles  
><strong>Education:<strong> Earlstown Elementary School {K-5} Jefferson Junior High School {6-12} USC {College years, degree in Geography}  
><strong>Job:<strong> Part-time Bartender, Part-time Flight Attendant  
><strong>Home Life:<strong> Rachel Pillsbury, Emma Schuester {soon to be Pillsbury...again}, Quinn Fabray  
><strong>Past Relationships:<strong> Ha! Santana doesn't believe in relationships!  
><strong>Relationship Status:<strong> Mingling

This is the story of 4 women, all who have been affected differently by love and how it affects their lives.

But this is also the story of 3 young men [and one young woman], who are all going to change these women's lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the subscribers and reviews! And I changed Rachel's last name so she could be Emma and Carl's daughter, but after their divorce, she kept her mother's maiden name.

* * *

><p>Rachel Pillsbury hated her best friends of forever right now. She had begged on her hands and knees for Santana and Quinn to leave her at home in peace with a tub of Ben &amp; Jerry's and some Grey's Anatomy but of course, they refused and dragged her to the bar not even three blocks away from their loft. So the minute she got home, they hurried her into the bathroom to do something with that god-awful bun her hair was in and left her in her long-sleeved green &amp; light brown tunic dress matched with a belt and high-heeled suede boots. Then it was off to the bar to 'get totally wasted and laid' as Santana so kindly put it. That's what they intended to do when the first entered Nick's at exactly 6 p.m.<p>

"Ooh. I see potentials up in here!" Santana exclaimed from her seat next to Quinn. They were seated a circular table with plush square seats and drinks in front of them. Rachel had her vodka cranberry, Quinn had her gin and coke, and Santana had to go all out so she order a vodka, scotch, whiskey, and gin drink with a little bit of tequila in it. That was Santana for you.

"Of course you do. You see anyone with a dick as potential." Quinn muttered, not looking up from her phone.

"Hey! Not my fault LA has a lot of hot men!"

"Hot men? Yes, definetly. Genuine, caring, decent young men? No, hell no." Rachel said, finishing off her drink and flagging down a waitress who brought her another one. Santana rolled her eyes and spotted a blonde girl across the bar, her hair in a high ponytail and a skin-tight dress.

"Well, you can sit here and sulk. But I'm going to get laid." Getting up, the brunette swayed her hips all the way over to the blonde. "Hello beautiful. Can I buy you a drink?" The blonde's cheeks went red and she nodded, smiling as Santana ordered two shots of Patron. Handing one to her, they both clinked the small shot glasses together and finished the alcohol off with one large gulp. "So what's your name? I'm Santana."

"Brittany. Nice to meet you Santana." Smiling at each other, they ordered another round of chicks. This time, Santana went with a mojito while Brittany had a appletini.

Meanwhile, Rachel had gotten up from the table & walked over to the bar where she flagged down a bartender & was almost out with her order when a deep voice answered for her.

"Hi. Can I get a-"

"One vodka cranberry with actual cranberries and a Corona." Turning her head, she raised a perfectly arched brow at the mohawked man in front of her. Dressed to kill in a black button down with rolled up sleeves, dark wash jeans, & black converse, girls were practically salivating at the mere sight of him. But Rachel had dealt with guys like this her entire life. Not once had she fallen to their charms.

"Make that a Corona and a pink Cosmo, if you don't mind." She said, flipping her brown hair behind her and batting her eyelashes at the man. "I'm Rachel & you are?"

"Noah Puckerman, everyone calls me Puck." Flashing her a million dollar grin, Rachel nodded before turning back to bartender. When he placed the two drinks in front of her, she pushed his hand & grabbed the ice cold Corona.

"Just so you know, I grew up around boys so I can hold my liquor. Never underestimate me, something you'll be wise to remember." Slowly walking away backwards, she took a long gulp of the beer before looking back at him. "It was nice meeting you _Noah, _see you around."

* * *

><p>Was that awful? It's been so long since I wrote for this story but I had a sudden urge to so please review! I want your honest opinions!<p>

Also, I'm sorry I didn't include that much Quinn in here, she's definitely a main focus in the next chapter! :D


End file.
